


We Mix Together Perfectly

by TheLastNightFury



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fusion, Kissing, healing spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNightFury/pseuds/TheLastNightFury
Summary: Steven offers to heal Connie after she'd been to the dentist.





	

Connie and Steven laid beside each other in the long grass by the lighthouse. A red and white picnic blanket was spread beneath them with several jars of strawberry jam and packets of biscuits scattered over it. It was a warm friday evening at the start of the summer and Connies parents were away on a trip, which left them an entire month to spend time with each other.

They listened to the waves crash on the beach below them and the breeze brush gently through the surrounding grass. It was relaxing; just the two of them being so close and so far away from the rest of the world. It was as if nothing else mattered. 

Steven passed a packet of biscuits and a jar of jam to Connie. She glanced at the offered food and laid back down on the picnic blanket, sighing gently. She seemed lost in thought, ignoring the picnic. Steven frowned. "Aren't you hungry Connie? You seem kinda down.."

Connie looked up at him, appreciating his worry for her.

"I'm fine Steven, I just can't eat for a few hours. Dentists orders."

"What? Why not!?" He asked with concern.

She smiled at him, revealing two gaps on either side of her mouth where her teeth should be.

"I had to get some of my teeth taken out today so I'll have room for braces. It just hurts a little, but I'll be fine when it heals." She assured him.

He looked at her sympathetically, not wanting his best friend to be hurt. She noticed this and quickly added "Its okay though! I'm not really hungry anyway.."

Steven hated when Connie was injured, especially when he couldn't do anything to help her. He was supposed to protect her! He sighed and looked down sadly, until a realisation hit him. "Connie! I can heal you!"

She snorted. "Thanks Steven, but I don't really want you spitting in my mouth.." she smirked.

Steven paused and looked at her, blushing slightly. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant..."

Connie looked at him wide eyed, understanding his implication. The colour of her cheeks rivalled that of Stevens gem. He took her expression the wrong way and instantly regretted mentioning it.

"C-connie oh gosh I didn't mean...I-I'm so sorry, just pretend I didn't say anythi-"

"No it's fine! I'm not upset about it or anything, I was just...surprised.." she continued, "I didn't think you'd want to..."

And awkward silence followed as the two sat inches apart from each other, their faces deep crimson and their eyes downcast. Connie was the first to move, slipping her slender fingers between his larger ones but still not looking up to face him. She bit the inside of her cheek shyly, not knowing what to do next. Luckily, Steven had decided it was his turn to move.

"Connie?" He asked with uncertainty. 

She looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded carefully. Steven leaned forward, cupping her face with his large hand.  
Connie closed her eyes and mirrored his movements until her lips gently pressed against his.

The feeling was familiar; similar to fusion yet completely different at the same time. Steven gripped her hand tighter as if she'd dissapear if he didn't. Connie tilted her face to help them fit together perfectly, deepening the kiss. Stevens gem began to glow..

Moments later, Stevonnie was sitting in their place. They were dissapointed that the moment was over at first but decided they were content with being fused at the moment. Stevonnie felt the inside of their mouth with their tongue and smiled.

"My mouth doesn't hurt anymore.."

The smile quickly faded when Connie realised something else that had changed. Stevonnie groaned and lay back in the grass, face palming.

"Stevennnn... your healing spit made my teeth grow back!"

"........"

"It was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a fanfic so this is probably terrible, please help


End file.
